Momentarily
by kimyung
Summary: "ARGGG… BIASAKAH KAU BIARKAN AKU HIDUP TENANG SEHARIPUN TANPA MASALAH. Kumohon Kyuhyun."'aku bahkan sangat bodoh membiarkannya bersama lelaki itu.' 'dapatkah aku membuatmu melihatku dengan caraku'/KYUMIN/GS/LADYPRIM
1. Chapter 1

BEAUTIFUL MAN

.

.

RATED : T

.

.

GS/TYPOS/GJ

.

.

.

.

GENRE : ROMANCE/HURT

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY !

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO.

.

.

AND

THREE

.

.

.

.

~PART 1~

Setelah sepatu yang hilang begitu saja didalam loker, dihukum berlari keliling sekolah dengan tidak menggunakan alas kaki apapun, dan berakhir pada toilet kotor dan sangat bau, habis sudah kesabaran Sungmin saat ini. Dadanya kembang kempis dan wajah memerah sambil menggosok wastafel toilet wanita dengan sikat. Telapak tangan Sungmin sekarang rasanya sudah mati rasa. Dalam otaknya hanyalah satu nama yang akan didatanginya setelah ini. Sikat malang itu dilemparnya hingga membentur cermin didepannya. Rambut dan wajahnya sangat buruk saat ini.

'awas saja kau Cho bodoh!'

Saat sedang hanyut dalam kekesalannya yang tanpa ujung, Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat melihat sosok lelaki yang paling dibencinya sedang bersandar dengan santai pada kusen pintu sambil mengunyah permen karet. "jika kau menggosok bagian itu terus, kapan akan selesai bodoh?" ucap lelaki itu santai sambil mengabailakan tatapan tajam Sungmin.

"mau apa kau kesini. Sana pergi! Sebelum aku menyirammu dengan air toilet itu." tangannya telah mengambil ancang-ancang menyiram lelaki itu dengan ember penuh air keruh sangat kotor.

"memangnya kau berani?" tantang lelaki itu sambil masih mengunyah. "kau kira aku takut? Eoh!" amarah Sungmin semakin disulut oleh lelaki yang memandangnya dengan santai. Menganggap wanita itu pasti tidak akan berani melakukannya. Walaupun selama ini ia selalu mencari perkara dengan gadis itu, tetapi anehnya Sungmin tidak pernah membalas semua kejahilan yang ia buat.

BYURR

Lelaki itu—Kyuhyun—memandang Sungmin dengan tidak percaya. Tubuhnya sekarang telah basah dan… sangat bau. Sungmin memandang remeh balik Kyuhyun dengan ember kosong ditangannya. "bagaimana rasa? Enakkan?" gadis itu berbalik mengambil peralatan bersih-bersihnya tapi tiba-tiba layaknya air bah yang langsung mengguyur seragamnya hingga basah kuyup.

Kepalanya menoleh dan menemukan Kyuhyun membalasnya balik. Tapi, bedanya air ini tidak kotor. "kita satu sama."

"ARGGG… BIASAKAH KAU BIARKAN AKU HIDUP TENANG SEHARIPUN TANPA MASALAH. Kumohon Kyuhyun." dada Sungmin kembang kempis. Kesabaran Sungmin telah berada dipuncaknya. Ia lelah diperlakukan semenah-menah oleh Kyuhyun. Semua kejahilan yang lelaki itu lakukan padanya mengakibatkan efek negative padanya. Walaupun, selama ini Sungmin selalu tekan untuk tidak mengeluarkannya. Menahannya dan menyimpan kekesalan itu dalam hati tanpa perlu menceritakan hal buruk apa saja yang Kyuhyun telah lakukan padanya.

"kau sendiri yang menyiramku dengan air kotor itu. Kau kira, karena kau gadis lantas aku akan luluh dan hanya tinggal diam?" sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat. Kyuhyun dapat liat mata memerah Sungmin.

"katakan padaku sekarang. Apa aku pernah mencari masalah denganmu hingga kau tiap hati tanpa henti mengganggu hidupku." Ucap Sungmin dengan wajah memelas. Memohon agar semua ini berakhir. Tetapi, lelaki itu bungkam dan masih tinggal diam ditempatnya dengan memang Sungmin. Tanpa sedikitpun berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

Karena jengah dengan sikap diam lelaki itu, Sungmin akhirnya berjalan melewati Kyuhyun dengan menyambar bahu kekar lelaki itu. Berhenti sesaat lalu membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara cukup besar. "ngomong-ngomong, kau bau sekali. Sebaiknya kau berendam seharian dalam bathtub." Ucap Sungmin sekilas lalu berjalan kembali keluar koridor yang telah sepi.

Saat gadis itu telah menghilang dibalik tembok, Kyuhyun mencoba menghirup aroma tubuhnya sendiri. 'astaga! air apa yang dia siram itu?' dengan bergegas Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk keluar dari toilet yang masih setengah bersih.

Saat itu juga matanya melihat dua orang berbeda jenis dengan sang lelaki memberikan perhatian penuh pada wanita itu. Kyuhyun dapat lihat pandangan penuh cinta itu. Membuat darah Kyuhyun menjadi meluap-luap hingga keubun-ubun. Jemarinya mengepal kuat memandang apa yang ada didepannya saat itu. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah lalu berlari kencang keluar hingga kearah parkiran dimana mobil kesayangannya terparkir rapi.

Pintu mobil itu dibantingnya dengan keras saat ia telah berada didalam. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan tubuhnya sekarang. Tanganya memukul stir berkali-kali dengan kasar. Mencoba meluapkan amarahnya. "aku bahkan sangat pengecut dibandingkan pecundang. Bodoh! Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!" kutuknya pada diri sendiri. Menyesali kebodohannya selama ini.

'aku bahkan sangat bodoh membiarkannya bersama lelaki itu.'

'dapatkah aku membuatmu melihatku dengan caraku?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE

Lady Prim

.

.

Hello, I'm back

Lanjut ataupun berakhir disini terserah kalian

Penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Review review review

15 = lanjut

-15 = delete


	2. Chapter 2

Momentarily

.

.

RATED : T

.

.

GS/TYPOS/GJ

.

.

.

.

GENRE : ROMANCE/HURT

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE THIS YOU CAN GO AWAY !

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO.

.

.

AND

THREE

.

.

.

.

~PART 2~

Sungmin akui, lelaki itu sungguh baik hingga dengan perhatiannya ia membawakan sepotong handuk untuk dirinya yang basah kuyup karena ulah seorang bocah sialan itu. Lelaki itu tampan dan juga baik hati. Gadis ini akui kalau ia sedikit mengagumi lelaki yang begitu baik itu. "jangan masukkan kedalam hati atas kelakuan orang kurang kerjaan itu Sungmin-ah. Lebih baik aku meminjamkanmu baju olahraga keringku yang ada diloker."

"tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku harus segera pulang sebelum demam melandaku. Sampai jumpa Jungmo-ah." Sebelum Sungmin berbalik lalu melangkah menjauh, lelaki itu mencegat Sungmin. "lebih baik kau ganti pakaian basah itu lebih dulu, sebelum semua orang melihatnya, kecuali aku." Dan tepat saat itu, pandang Sungmin beralih pada pakaian basahnya dan ia baru tersadar bahwa tubuhnya tercetak jelas hingga bra yang digunakannya menampakkan warna terang begitu bencolok. Wajahnya seketika merah padam. Lalu tersenyum canggung pada lelaki itu. oh! Malunya ia saat ini.

"kau tunggu didalam toilet. Aku akan kembali keloker untuk mengambilkanmu baju itu. Jangan mencoba kabur!" sebelum Sungmin menjawab lelaki itu telah berlari kencang hingga menghilang ditikungan koridor. Baiklah, untuk kali ini ia akan mengalah dan mementingkan kehormatan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun terus saja merasa resah saat tahu Sungmin bersama dengan seorang lelaki itu. Entahlah, ingin sekali rasanya datang kembali kesekolah lalu membawa Sungmin untuk mengantarnya pulang sebagai permintaan maaf untuk segala yang dilakukannya untuk hari ini dan beberapa hari lalu dan lalunya lagi. Tetapi, saat mengingat kejahilan yang dibuatnya cukup keterlaluan maka ia sendiri ragu untuk melakukannya.

Baiklah, saat ini ia muak dengan benda hitam yang ada ditangannya—PSP—kemudian ia hempaskan keatas ranjang dengan keras. Kekalutan melandanya hingga membuatnya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Baiklah, untuk saat ini mungkin ia butuh sebuah hiburan. Selanjutnya, Kyuhyun benjak lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya.

.

.

Lelaki itu baik sekali, hingga dengan perhatiaanya ia meminggirkan mobilnya untuk membeli sesuatu kedalam mini market. Ternyata ia membeli coklat hangat yang begitu wangi dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. Dan mobil Jungmo telah membawa Sungmin hingga kedepan rumah sederhanya setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan.

Sebelum keluar, Sungmin tersenyum manis untuk Jungmo. "terima kasih untuk pakaiaan ini, tumpangan dan juga coklat panas yang lezat itu." baju begitu besar itu membuat tubuh kurus Sungmin seakan tenggelam. "kau ingin mampir sebentar?" tanya Sungmin. Sungguh tidak sopan baginya jika tidak menawarkan itu pada orang yang telah menolongnya. Walaupun, mereka berdua selama ini tidak begitu akrab. "hn, sepertinya lain kali. Beberapa teman mengajakku untuk kerja tugas bersama. Mungkin lain kali. Tentang pakaian itu, kau simpan saja."

"ah, tidak, tidak. Secepatnya aku akan mengembalikkan. Mungkin, besok atau lusa. Ya, Sudah kalau begitu. Aku masuk dulu. Sampai jumpa." Setelah pintu itu ditutup. Sungmin melambaikan tangan hingga mobil itu tidak dilihatnya lagi saat semakin jauh. Kemudian masuk kedalam rumah yang sekarang ditinggalinya seorang diri.

.

.

Saat Sungmin sedang asyik memotong wortel untuk menyiapkan makan siangnya yang tertuda. Suara bel mengagetkannya. Membuka apron dan meletakkan pisau yang digunakannya. Pakaian yang digunakannya saat ini biasa saja, kaos pink dengan hot pants yang sangat nyaman. Saat membuka pintu, kembali lagi keterkagetannya berlanjut saat melihat saja bocoh sialan yang selama ini mengganggu hidupnya tanpa henti.

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu rumahku disini?" didepannya, sekarang Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tengkuk yang digaruk. "hn… astaga! harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Ini rumah milik ahjumma ku. Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

Sungmin menyernyitkan alisnya bingung. "eh… dari dulu hingga sekarang rumah ini milik orang tuaku. Bukan ahjummamu itu. Sudahlah, sana kau pergi saja!" Sungmin akan menutup pintunya tetapi tertahan saat melihat sebuah kaki menghalang dibawah. Tidak takut cedera rupanya. "minggirkan kakimu. Pergi dari sini! Tidak cukupkah kau mengganggu hidupku selama berada disekolah? PERGI. YAA PERGI!" akhirnya kesabaran Sungmin sudah berada dipuncaknya. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Sungguh, auranya begitu menyeramkan.

"lebih baik aku tunggu didalam saja!" didorongnya pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar memudahkannya masuk hingga lelaki itu telah mencapai ruang tengah rumahnya. Benar-benar lelaki ini tidak ingin membiarkannya hidup tenang rupanya. "YAK, apa yang kau lakukan, keluar sekarang juga kataku." Sungmin menyusul Kyuhyun yang telah menjelajahi isi rumahnya dengan seenak dengkulnya.

"aku harus memastikan seluk beluk rumah ini betul-betul milik ahjummaku atau bukan. Jika, kau ternyata terbukti berbohong maka aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi." Sungmin terunggut dengan perkataan bocah tengik itu. Sungguh saat ini ia sudah merasa panas pada wajahnya menahan amarah. Dari tempatnya, Sungmin memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan hingga kesudut ruangan. Memangnya, apa yang lelaki itu cari sebenarnya! Dan dari mana ia tahu alamat rumahnya ini?

"kau merasakannya tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun mengendus-endur aroma aneh yang menyelimuti sekeliling ruangan itu. Sungmin mencoba menghirupnya juga. Betul! Aroma apa ini? "kau masak sesuatu didalam dapurmu?" dan pada saat itu, ia baru teringat akan sup ayam yang sedang dibuatnya. Dengan bergegas ia berlari kedalam dapur dan melihat kompor dan pancinya telah penuh dengan asap putih pekat. Membuatnya terbatuk-batuk saat melihat keadaan pancinya telah berwarna hitam. Oh, sungguh Sungmin mengutuk kedatangan Kyuhyun yang telah menghancurkan makan siangnya! Persiapkan perutmu untuk berpuasa Sungmin. Tidak cukup disekolah kesialan itu terus berlanjut sampai kerumah.

"astaga, dapurmu penuh dengan asap." Ucap Kyuhyun yang mengikuti wanita itu dari belakang. Terbatuk-batuk sedikit saat asap itu masuk kedalam pernapasannya. Saat melihat panci gosong itu alisnya tertaut. "aku tahu, kau ini tidak ahli dalam memasak. Seharusnya kau memesan makan cina dengan layanan—"

"keluar." Ucap Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. "apa?" tanyanya balik. "haruskah aku mengulanginya sekali lagi untuk menyuruhmu angkat kaki dari sini? Kau telah mengacaukan hidupku. Beberapa bulan ini aku selalu merasa tertekan saat melihatmu. Mengertilah, jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi. kumohon Kyuhyun-ssi kau membawa kesialan untukku hingga membuat dapurku hampir terbakar. Jadi, sekarang keluar dari rumahku." Ucap Sungmin dingin tanpa sudi memandang Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ia artikan.

"aku sama sekali tidak ingin pergi dari sini hingga aku merasa bosan." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan. Sungmin menatap lelaki itu tidak percaya. "jangan memulai Kyuhyun-ssi sebelum aku menelpon petugas keamanan daerah ini untuk segera menyeretmu keluar." Ancaman Sungmin didengar Kyuhyun seperti angin berlalu.

"aku tidak peduli!" Sungmin mengemerutukkan kedua giginya menahan amarah yang ingin sekali meledak. "baiklah, kau tinggal disini maka aku akan keluar. Kuharap besok aku tidak membaca berita bahwa rumahku telah hangus terbakar."

Tetapi, lengan Sungmin ditahan lalu ditarik paksa oleh Kyuhyun. menyeret wanita itu dengan berbagai macam kasar yang telah dilemparkan Sungmin untuk bocah sialan ini. Pukulan-pukulannya tidak cukup ampuh untuk membuat Kyuhyun melepaskannya begitu saja. Sialan!

Tubuh Sungmin telah masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun. Sungmin berkali-kali meronta untuk turun tetapi Kyuhyun terus memaksa ia tidak boleh bergerak. "berhenti bergerak atau aku akan menciummu sekarang juga." Sungmin akhirnya diam saat tahu ancaman lelaki itu. Selain kasar, ternyata lelaki ini licik juga. "bagus. Anak baik. Duduk diam disitu." Setelah menutup pintu mobil disamping Sungmin Kyuhyun telah bersiap dibelakang setir lalu membawa mobil itu melaju.

"laki-laki dikoridor itu tadi siapamu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Akhirnya pertanyaan bodoh itu dapat dikeluarkannya. Sungmin hanya mendecih pelan. "memangnya apa pentingnya untuk kau tahu siapa dia ha! Oh, ternyata selain kau pengganggu, kau juga seorang stalker." Ucap Sungmin meremehkan. Kemudian, keheningan menyelimuti mereka hingga mobil itu menepi didepan sebuah restoran sederhana.

"keluar!" perintah Kyuhyun. Astaga, lelaki ini bahkan sungguh kasar sekali. Benar-benar lelaki berhati sekeras batu. Pada akhirnya Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun juga dari belakang. Saat masuk kedalam restoran itu, ternyata hanya pemapilan luar yang indah dalamnya ternyata terlihat seperti kedai yang menyediakan panggangan. Uh! Bahkan dari aroma lemak itu telah membuat liurnya jatuh.

"untuk apa kau membawaku kesini? jangan bilang kau membawaku kesini untuk melihatmu makan." Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. apakah tidak ada persediaan senyum lain selain seringaian itu? "tepat sekali. Ternyata selain pemarah kau juga cukup pintar ya!" baiklah kesabar Sungmin telah habis. Ia sendiri kelaparan dan lelaki ini membawanya untuk menontonnya memakan makanan itu? benar-benar bocah bodoah ini menguras habis kesabarannya.

"aku pulang." Sungmin beranjak dari bangku kayu itu tetapi ditahan. "apa lagi?" tanya Sungmin galak. "aish, kau ini seperti serigala betina. Kembali duduk, aku yang akan teraktir kau makan untuk kali ini." ujar Kyuhyun dengan tulus. Tetapi, Sungmin tetap saja memandang lelaki itu dengan menyelidik. "kau bersungguh-sungguh kan?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan pelan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Baiklah, karena masalah perutnya yang begitu kronis. Ia akhirnya luluh untuk makan malam kali ini. "sebagai pemasti kau tidak akan kabur. Aku duduk disini dan kau didalam sana." Dalam hati Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Sebegitu takutnyakah wanita itu membiarkannya pergi? Hmm, Kyuhyun jadi berpikir bagaimana jika Sungmin mengatakan itu bukan dalam teks bayaran tetapi perasaan? Mungkin, perasaan cemburu dan takut kehilangan? jika, ia maka Kyuhyun akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

20 April 2013

.

Lady prim

.

.

Pendekkah? Pasti 'iya'. Hmm, masih segini aja nih. Ottokhe? Aku berusaha untuk menyalurkan ide yang nyangkut gitu aja. Semoga puas ya, walaupun pendek tapi aku berusaha deh untuk part depan akan lebih panjang dan membahana—mungkin—

Untuk, ff aku yang satunya. Akan update setelah ujian yang terselesaikan

Harus melakukan beberapa penelusuran dulu agar nggak sok tahu nulisnya. Walaupun ff, tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya murahan. Hmmm -_-

Mudah-mudahan bahasa aku tidak berantakan. Amin

LANJUT = REVIEW 20

STOP/DELETE = UNDER 20

.

.

.

~see you next part~


End file.
